Iceshine
The Prophecy "You have a great destiny ahead of you. You will lead your Clan in the ways of peace, and you will teach them what is right. You will save your Clan from the time of trouble. You will be known as a hero to all Clans." Riverfall, to Iceshine, in her dream "Two Reborn kits. Different on the outside of the reborn cat, but same on the inside. Ice, Cherry, Flare, Pine and Echo shall either bring destruction, or hope to the Clans." Riverfall, to Iceshine, in another dream Iceshine is a light gray she-cat with white flecks on her pelt like snow. History Icekit is born to Snowstorm, along with her siblings, Echokit, Pinekit, Ashkit and Cherrykit. The day after she had been born, she opens her eyes. She and Echokit travel out of the nursery. Flarekit shows them around. Then, Brookpaw faints. She, Flarekit, and her sister immedaitly rush to the scence. Applepaw and Finchpaw heal her. She and Echokit later go back to the nursery. When Snowstorm calls them for a nap, she obeys and naps. Then, she wakes up. She is revealed to have a bad dream. The young kit tells Snowstorm about her dream. She looks puzzled but replies, "It's only a dream. It doesn't mean anything." She then play-fights with Cherrykit and Ashkit. She is then told a story about Firestar by Flameshine, to be finished by Blazepelt. Later, Sandmist, and Fuzzypelt, when they were killed by ShadowClan warriors, Icekit believes there should be no battle. But they do fight, anyways. When ThunderClan attack ShadowClan, she, Ashkit, and Cherrykit sneak in their camp. The kit later battles Viperfang, but he is too strong for her. She comes back to camp un-injured, and talks about how she wants to be a medicine cat. She wakes up in the middle of the night and asks for a drink. Snowstorm brings her a moss ball to drink. At sunrise, she wakes up and complains that she is bored. Snowstorm suggests that she should go to Applepaw and learn some herbs. She does, and learns about Poppy seeds and Marigold. She later brings those herbs to her mother. Icekit is later made an apprentice with Batwing as her mentor. Later, she and Flarepaw are out hunting. They hear the spooky words, "Beneath you it devours." After they heard that, they hear screaming coming down from the river. They leap in the river, and the current drags them down a waterfall. They reach the end of the waterfall and land on the ground with large thumps. Crookedpaw, Nightpaw, Wavekit, Pinepaw, Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, Riverpaw, and Dapplepaw are there. Echopaw later follows them. Icepaw looks at the ledges and tells the crew that they are too deadly to climb. Icepaw sees a hole, and they go down there. In the hole, a flood starts. Icepaw almost died, but before she almost did, she dug up a tunnel. They saw light, and swam up. It was the Ancients. They sleep, and the next day, they hear roars, smell the smoke of fire, and hear the barks of dogs and foxes. She, Flarepaw, Crookedpaw, Nightpaw, Pinepaw, Riverpaw, Dapplepaw, Echopaw, and Ravenpaw attack them. The next day, they return safely home. It is later revealed that Dustpaw has a crush on her. They meet often, but one day, when Frostwing takes Icepaw out to train, she sees him and starts to talk. Frostwing gets frustrated and chases Dustpaw out of territory. Frostwing reports to Nightstar that Icepaw has been talking to him, and she is given 1 moon of cleaning for the elders. When a rogue cat named Kestrel visits camp, she fights him without warning, but Kestrel doesn't seem bothered and he tells her he wants to learn her ways. She is upset that she can't visit her mother when she is dying, and she is upset that she might not become a warrior. Kestrel assures her she'll become the best one. Icepaw is later made a warrior, Iceshine. Later, she and Kestrelfang, newly made warrior, go out for a hunt. Kestrelfang asked her if she wanted to be mates, and she accepts. When Featherstorm died and Darkfur is upset, he runs out of camp but ends up getting a broken tail and leg. Iceshine helps carry him back and she tries to heal him. Kestrelfang tells her that Tawnywing is accepting one of his kits. Iceshine is very upset with this, and later, Kestrelfang breaks up with her, due to him claiming he loves Tawnywing more. She is depressed to a couple weeks. Later, when she's hunting, Goldenfire and Brambleflight brutally injure her. She later becomes mates with Liontooth. Iceshine gets an apprentice, Redpaw. When she is out hunting, she feels a pain in her stomach. It is reveleaed she is expecting his kits. Riverfall sends her a dream, saying "You have a great destiny ahead of you. You will lead your Clan in the ways of peace, and you will teach them what is right. You will save your Clan from the time of trouble. You will be known as a hero to all Clan." ''She later wakes up, scared. Later Yoda, Slimjimpelt, and Pip attack the Camp. Iceshine is the only warrior attacking them. Personality Iceshine is funny and strong. She is loyal to her Clan, yet never afraid to unsheate her claws or bare her teeth when one of her friends are in danger. She is never afraid to challenge cats, and is never afraid to back down from one. She can be hot-headed and stubborn sometimes. Character Pixels File:Icekit.png|Kit Version File:Iceshine.warrior.png|Warrior Version Real Life Image Family '''Mother:' :Snowstorm: Living Father: :Thistleflame: Living Sisters: :Echowind: Living :Cherryfrost: Living Brothers: :Pineshadow: Living :Ashtalon: Living Category:Icestorm's Characters Category:Character Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior